Not Goodbye
by seriously56
Summary: What if Ruby and Sam had a baby? A very powerful baby. Sam and the baby are on the run. They are being hunted by Heaven and Hell alike, but worst of all, they are being hunted by Sam's own brother, Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up with a killer headache and . He turned to see that Ruby was still asleep beside him. He had went looking for her last night to say goodbye to her. Dean had talked him into believing that this was the right thing to do. He had told him that breaking off all connections with her would help him get over the whole demon blood thing. But instead, Ruby had found him. She had told him that she needed to tell him something But they had never gotten that far. Instead they had ended up in some cheap motel, in bed. Sam knew that Dean was worrying about him, although Dean would never admit it. He knew that he needed to get out of this room and back to the motel where he and Dean had been staying. Goodbye would just have to... not happen. So he gently got up, being careful not to wake Ruby, and searched around for his clothes. He had found his boxers and shirt when Ruby stired on the bed. He turned around to see that she was now sitting up.

"Sam? What are you doing?"

"Leaving Ruby."

What," she asked, genuinely suprised by his answer.

"I'm leaving Ruby. I have to go back to Dean. And before you say anything, yes. I know what that sounded like." Ruby almost cracked a smile at that.

"Well... when are we going to see each other next?"

"We're not Ruby."

"What? So you were just going to leave me here, asleep? You were going to just walk away with out me being any wiser?" Ruby looked upset, and Sam knew that she was.

"I'm sorry Ruby. But I have to go. You'll be fine."

"You were never going to say goodbye. And I was never going to know until after you left. That destroys me inside," Ruby screamed at Sam.

"I can't do this Ruby. We can't. This is not right and we both know it."

"Why? Why not Sam?" Ruby seemed as if she really didn't know the answer.l

"Your a demon Ruby!"

"And you have demon blood in you. So you see, we are not really all that different."

"This is goodbye Ruby."

"Look Sam, I... I'm pregnant okay."

"Wh... what? What do you mean pregnant? Is that even possible? Demons can't get pregnant. Can they?" Sam didn't think that it was possible, but the look in Ruby's eyes made it hard not to believe.

"Yes, it is Sam. And I want this baby. I won't get rid of it."

"I... okay. You don't have to get rid of the baby Ruby. We... we'll raise it. We... it'll be okay."

"You don't have to stick around, Sam. It'll be a lot of work for just me to stay hidden. It will be even harder with you too."

"Hidden? Why do you have to be hidden."

"Sam! Half demon half human baby."

"Right. Right... well we can do it. I mean... it will be hard but we can do it. We can run, stay hidden. For as long as we need to."

"Sam... hunters will be after me, after this baby. Heaven and Hell too."

"Yeah well, Heaven and Hell are already after me and Dean, so it will be nothing new."

"Sam... Dean." She paused and waited for this to sink in for Sam. "Dean will be after me and the baby too. If you go with us, then Dean will be after you. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Let's go." Sam had only taken a few seconds to consider his answer. He knew that he wanted to be with his baby, even if it meant that his brother would be hunting him.

* * *

><p>Seven long months of running had taken a toll on Ruby. She was nine months pregnant, and tired. She was tired of laying in the back seat in the car, which at this point in time was a red 1998 Toyota T100. She was tired of never stopping in one place for more than a day. She was tired of running at night in the car and sleeping during the day in the car. She was tired of the contractions that occuring closer and closer together. But most of all, she was tired of Sam telling her to push. They had been in the bed of the truck for over thirteen hours, waiting for the baby to come, and Sam was getting more and more anxious. He was worried that someone was going to find them. If only he knew how right he was.<p>

"The baby is coming right now, Sam!" Ruby had a look of excitement behind all the pain in her eyes, and Sam knew that she just wanted to meet her baby. Sam got in postion, and saw that the baby was crowning.

"I can see the baby's head Rube," Sam said, with excitement in his voice. "Push Ruby. Just two big pushes and we should have our baby." Ruby pushed two big pushes, and Sam had the baby in his arms. But what he didn't hear was the familiar purr of the engine of the Impala. "We have a baby-" But he was cut off when Ruby was suddenly pulled from the truck by her ankle. Sam quickly put the baby down on a blanket before grabbing his gun and turning around. When he did, he saw Dean holding Ruby's knife to Ruby's throat.

"I've been chasing you for a long time Sammy. It's over now. Just give me that thing," he said, gesturing to where Sam had laid his baby just seconds before," and you and Ruby can go free."

"Hell no Dean. She's not a threat to you, or anyone. She's just a baby Dean. Let us go and we can pretend that this didn't happen."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Sam. You would like for me to let you, the demon, and the demon spawn go so you can live your happy demony life. Not gonna happen." Sam shook his head and jumped down out of the bed and onto the ground. He took a few steps toward his brother and Ruby.

"Just let her go Dean." Dean shook his head no, and pushed the knife even harder against Ruby's throat. "What, your just going to kill her with her own knife, and then kill our daughter?" Ruby's eyes lit up just a little bit when Sam said daughter, and Sam promised himself that he would make sure they got the baby out of this safely.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Sam took a few more steps closer to his brother, but all Dean did was back up more. Sam dropped his hands to his sides and acted like he was giving up. The second he thought Dean's guard was down, he jumped at Dean and smacked him over the head with the butt of his gun. Dean crumbled to the ground, but not before managing to slit Ruby's throat.

"NO," Sam screamed as Ruby fell to the ground next to Dean and he saw all sign of life leave her. That was not what Sam had planned on happening. Ruby was not supposed to die. But before he could think or panick about being a single father on the run, or about having to raise a baby in the back seat of a car, he jumoed up and ran to the truck. He grabbed all of his stuff, all of the baby stuff that he and Ruby had collected along the way, and after some slight hesitation, he grabbed all of Ruby's stuff too. It wasn't much, just a few articles of clothing, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, and a few lore books on random demons, but it was all that he had left of Ruby... not counting his newborn daughter. He put all of the stuff in the backseat of the Impala. Then he returned to the truck and grabbed the carseat that Ruby had insisted they buy a week ago. He strapped this into the backseat too. Finally, he went to the bed of the truck and picked up his daughter, blankets and all. He strapped her in and hit the road. He felt bad about leaving Dean laying there on the ground, but he felt even worse about leaving Ruby's body behind. But he didn't have much time to feel bad. He had to make a plan. He decided that he would drive as far as he could before day break and then ditch the Impala on the side of the road, but not before stocking up on weapons and ammo. Then he would find a place to hide for the day, steal a car as soon as it got dark, and then Sam and his daughter would be on the run. From Heaven, Hell, but most of all, from Dean.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Okay people, don't kill me. I know that I have not written in a really long time, and I don't really have an excuse. The only things I can say, is that I have been more focused on reading fanfiction than writing. I guess I had a bit of writers block, but now I am ready to write. Also, school last semester was crazy. I was supposed to graduate, but I messed up and slacked off, and that didn't happen. So now I am at a continuation school, finishing off my senior year of high school. I am back now though, and better than ever. I am definitely read to write. I hope to have a new chapter up soon, like with in the next few days. Thank you to those of you who held out and waited for me to update, and to those who didn't... well I'm sorry that you got impatient with me and gave up. I hope you come back and read my story.


	3. Lost and Found

**AUTHORS NOTE**

And it's finally here! Chapter 2 of Not Goodbye. Hope you like it. I'm sorry that it is short. I'll try to make the next update longer. REVIEW PLEASE!

P.S. There are pictures on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

"B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O Bingo was his namo! B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O Bingo was-"

"Hey Day, baby, why don't we sing a different song for a bit? I think that Bingo needs a nap." Dayton looked as if she was thinking it over before nodding her head in agreement.

"Fruit salad, yummy yummy... daddy are we gonna stay in a hotel tonight? I don't wanna sleep in the car tonight."

I looked in the rear view mirror to look at my three-year-old daughters face. She was looking out the window with a neutral look on her face. She was strapped into her car seat, where she had been for the past five hours. It was getting late and I could tell she was tired. I had to make a decision about stopping to sleep at a hotel, or to keep driving and have Dayton sleep in her seat. We hadn't stopped in at least three days, but there was no telling of how far ahead, or even behind, we were of Dean. Not to mention the demon group we had ran into four days back. I had managed to kill two out of three, but the last got away. There was no way to tell if it was following us or not. I could only hope that it gave up and ran away. One more look at Dayton, and I had made my decision.

"Yeah, Day, we are going to stop at a _motel _for the night. But we have to get up and get going in the morning." Dayton gave a small cheer and went back to staring out the window. It hurt to know that this was the best life that I could give my daughter, but it was this or death. And I had a feeling, or at least a hope, that she understood why we lived the way we did. She hardly complained about the things she had to do, such as hide and stay quiet for hours at a time, or sit in her car seat and drive for days. But she had her moments, moments when she just wanted out. When she wanted to be a normal three-year-old with a normal dad and an uncle who wasn't trying to kill her. Not that she knew her uncle was trying to kill her, but if she did, then she would probably want him to stop.

"Okay, daddy. I wake up really really really really early for you!" I knew that this wasn't true and we probably wouldn't get up until at least ten o'clock. But I was willing for Day, to sleep in one day, for three or four more days of driving.

It was another hour or so before I finally found a cheap motel set off from the road. After paying for a room, I parked the car in the parking lot and carried a sleeping Dayton into the room and placed her on the bed. I then went out and grabbed all of our stuff from the car and brought it in. Stopping for the night always meant a new car. If you could call some of the cars we drove new. I carefully changed Dayton's clothes and put her in a pull-up for the night, All though she was mostly potty trained, she still had trouble getting up at night to go to the bathroom. The downside to her being asleep when we arrived at a motel, was that we couldn't go over all the places she could hide at.

There were so many things that were normal about Dayton. She grew at a normal pace and was in the 93% percentile for her height. She loved princess stories, which, unfortunately, I did not know many of. She loved to play and she had a favorite blanket and stuffed animal that she couldn't sleep without that her mother had bought for when Ruby had first found out she was pregnant. And she had one of the best imaginations that I had ever seen. But then there was the things that were not normal about her. Like the ability to lift at least nine pounds at three, or the way she could run so fast when she needed to. And the most differnt and scary thing of all was the way her eyes turned pitch black when she was angry and throwing one of her rare fits. These are the thoughts that were running through my mind as I fall asleep, Dayton snuggled close to my chest.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a pounding on the door, and marveled at how Dayton was still asleep through the noise. I looked at the alarm clock that was on the bed side table and saw that it read 5:17. I stumbled blindly to the door, and without thinking about who would be at the door of my motel room at five in the morning, I swung the door open. "WHAT!?"<p>

"Hello Sammy. I've been looking for you." There at the door, was the one person I wanted to see least.

"Well, it looks like you've found me Dean."


	4. Goodbye Daddy

**AUTHORS NOTE**

And here is chapter 3 of Not Goodbye. Hope you like it. I'm sorry that it is short again. I'll try to make the next update longer. REVIEW PLEASE! I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm still recovering from this illness called writers blockosis. It's a nasty bug.

P.S. There are pictures on my profile.

P.S.S. Sam is not drinking demon blood. He has Ruby's knife. Dayton doesn't know about Sam's past just yet, but she will find out eventually. I just haven't figured out when she will.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Sammy. I've been looking for you." There at the door, was the one person I wanted to see least.<em>

_"Well, it looks like you've found me Dean."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

"You're a hard person to catch Sammy." I stood in the door, trying to block the view of the bed where my daughter was sleeping as best I could, looking at my brother. The one person who I knew wanted Dayton dead most of all, was standing in my doorway.

"That's because I didn't want you to find me Dean. What are you doing here," I asked, knowing full well why he was there. And he knew that I knew this.

"You know why I am here Sam. Where is... _it_?" I felt the blood boiling beneath my skin hearing Dean call my daughter it. I knew that Dean hadn't seen Dayton yet, so I decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about Dean? There is no it here." He looked at me for a minute, and for a second, I thought he was going to make a move to get into the room. But at that exact moment, Dayton decided that it was time to wake up.

"Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" I could hear the panic in her voice, and I wanted so badly to go to her, but I didn't move from the door way. "Daddy!"

"Daddy's right here Day. Stay where you are okay. Don't move." I talked to her firmly so she would know that I was serious. If she moved from the bed, I might not be able to tell where she is.

"Daddy? It calls you daddy?" If looks could kill, Dean would be dead.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare. I want you to hold me." I could hear movements coming from the bed, and I knew that she was going to be at my side any moment know. The split second distraction was all Dean needed to make a move. The next thing I knew, Dean had hit me over the head and made his way into the small room. I fell to the ground, and tried to stay conscious. I looked behind me, and saw Dean freeze when he saw Dayton. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw Dean grab Dayton and leave the room. Right as the darkness took over, I heard a car start.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean POV<strong>

I hadn't expected the demon spawn to look... not like a demon spawn. I had never known for sure that it was a girl, but I knew now. The long hair and pink cat pajamas were a tell-tale sign of that. The little girl actually looked like a normal three or four-year old girl. I looked in the rear view mirror of my Impala and saw that she was just sitting on the seat, staring back at me. All plans of killing the little girl the moment I saw her flew out the window... well the moment I saw her. I hadn't been expecting a small child in pink pajamas covered in... cat heads. That was kinda creepy, I mean when was the last time you saw a cat with no body. I looked in the mirror and saw the girl staring at me still. I decided to break the ice. "What's with the cat heads on your pajamas? How old are you anyways."

"Three and a half. They're Hello Kitty pajamas! That is why they have cat heads on them. Duh!" A three-year-old with an attitude. I liked it. In the few short minutes I had spent with this child, I was realizing more and more how normal like she was. I was about to say something else, but didn't get the chance before she spoke first. "Is my daddy going to be okay? You know, you really should be in timeout right now. Daddy say's you're not supposed to hit. He says that_ everybody_ is not supposed to hit and they know better. Not even big people."

"Yeah well, I'm exempt from that rule kid. _Everybody _knows that." I mocked her tone. She looked at me for a second before speaking again.

"What's exent mean?"

"It's exempt. Exempt means I don't hafta listen to what your daddy says. And yes, he should be okay." I couldn't believe that I was sitting here having a conversation with it. This was not the plan. I was supposed to go in kill it and leave. But I had instead taken it and struck up a conversation with it like it was a normal everyday kid. "Stop talking." She looked at me with an upset look on her face,but then turned and stared out the window. I was suprised at how well she listened. I knew that I would have to get the job done sooner or later, and I preferred sooner. I had to do it and then drive as far away as I could so Sam couldn't find me. At first, I was just going to stab the thing and leave, knowing full well that it wouldn't die right away, causing both it and Sam agony. But now that I had seen it, I knew that I would just have to kill it as fast as possible and get it over with. A half an hour later, I was just planning on pulling over and getting a gun from the trunk when it spoke again.

"Uncle Dean, where are we going?" I looked back, startled that she knew who I was. And at that moment, when I was staring into her dark brown eyes, was the moment that I knew I couldn't kill her. That was the moment when I knew that plans had changed. I knew in that instant that this little girl, whose name I did not even know, had stolen my fricken heart. Damnit.

"We are going to see your mommy."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! This is Seriously56's sister, GreysFanAllTheWay. I'm posting this to tell why Seriously56 has not been able to posting lately. My sister, Becca, was about five months pregnant the last time she posted, and she had the baby about a week after. So the baby, a girl named Sawyer, has been in the hospital, obviously, since she was born, and still is. I honestly don't know when my sister will be posting again,

If you guys could be patient and hold on, you will, eventually, get some more of her stories.

For those of you who read my story, I don't know when I will be updating it either, because I have been watching Becca's other daughter, Dayton on and off for the past two months.

THANK YOU ALL!

P.S. Sawyer is okay.


End file.
